


Legroom

by razzywrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, He Loves It, Lance being manhandled is my kink, Multi, NSFW, OT3, Polyamorous relationship, Praise Kink, Riding, Spoiler alert: Lance is in the middle, Teasing, Threesome, Very gay my dudes, i feel so sinful, lol anyways...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzywrites/pseuds/razzywrites
Summary: Lance and Shiro are in the middle of having sex, then Keith shows up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut for a threesome... so, I hope you enjoy reading because I honestly had a lot of fun writing this!

The Blue Paladin hastily straddled Shiro's hips, rubbing his clothed cock against his leader's to increase the friction between their legs. Lance struggled to remove his armor, eager for more intimacy with the Black Paladin, craving the touch of his bare skin. After a few attempts, they finally discarded their uniforms onto the floor of the Black Lion's cockpit. Their ravenous lips met urgently, tongues intertwined, as Lance resumed to rub his cock against Shiro's, now feeling the wetness and heat of them both.

Lance threw his head back from the overwhelming amount of pleasure consuming him, as he grasped either side of the seat's headrest in the Black Lion. He then gazed at the sight between his legs, panting heavily. "You're so big, Shiro. I want that dick up my ass. Fuck me, please!" he cried.

However, there was no need to rush, Shiro thought. He dismissed Lance's pleas. Instead, his teeth grazed the boy's sensitive, hard nipple, earning a beautiful, breathless sigh. Lance's screwed his eyes shut, taking in the feeling of Shiro's wet tongue as he sucked, and warm breath escaping his lips from every exhale. Lance could come untouched and he knew it.

"You're such a beautiful boy," Shiro whispered, still licking his nipple. Lance whimpered from hearing the praise.

"Shiro..."

The Black Paladin wrapped his arms around Lance's slim waist, pulling him closer, feeling his stomach press against him. The exchange in body heat was just enough for Lance to eagerly trail his curious hands over his leader's chest, touching his scars. "I love you, Shiro—your scars. Everything."

The Black Paladin's lips kissed the boy's neck, tickling his skin. Then they met his collarbone. Shiro hummed, pleased. Lance couldn't help but think he was going to faint from how gentle his leader was when it came to making love, most of the time. Obviously, because it was making love, but sometimes, he just loved being fucked senselessly until he came.

Every kiss, every embrace, made his face burn every time, and he wanted to hide. "Lance," Shiro whispered, "look at me."

He did, immediately blushing afterwards.

"You're so cute."

Lance couldn't reply since Shiro kissed his lips again. The Blue Paladin moaned, deepening the kiss, caressing his leader's muscular arms. Shiro retracted his lips after a moment. "You know who else thinks your cute?"

Lance shook his head, retorting, "I don't care who else thinks I'm cute. Your opinion is the only one that matters to me."

Shiro's eyes widened, actually surprised by Lance's statement. Yes, it was a fact that Lance flirted with many aliens they had encountered, but also, he was truly loyal.

"That's... a very good answer."

The boy smiled bashfully. "I know, I'm the best boyfriend ever."

Shiro chuckled, but then cleared his throat. "Yes, but are you sure you don't want to know who else thinks you're cute?"

Lance cocked a brow, seemingly thinking about what to say. Then, he spoke. "Nope!"

His leader scoffed playfully. "Come on, Lance. At least take a guess."

The Blue Paladin suddenly felt skeptical, and slightly nervous, too. He sighed, giving in. "Well, it's definitely not the princess."

Shiro laughed. "You're not wrong about that."

"Hey!" Lance pouted in disappointment, but reconsidered his emotions. "I guess not," he sighed. "Ladies aren't into me."

"I'm glad," Shiro stated, earning an offended gasp. "But," he continued, "I'm not exactly alone on this one."

Lance huffed irritably, hating the idea that someone else in Team Voltron might be hitting on him. He knew very well that he was quite attractive, but whatever. Neither of them were to blame since they haven't told anyone about their relationship. Well, at least _he_ hasn't. What about Shiro?

"I don't know! It's not Hunk! Yeah, he flatters me, and all that, but it's nothing like that! He's, like, my brother!" the Blue Paladin retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "And Pidge, well, she's a girl. Like I said; girls. Don't like me. Like that."

As for Coran— _nope!_ _Moving on!_

"And—"

"Keith?" Shiro interrupted with a mischievous tone.

Wait. That's right... Keith. He was the only one left unsaid. But that didn't make sense.

"W-what? No way! He would never think that!"

Lance hated the way he felt his face heating up from hearing the Red Paladin's name. He also hated how it made his heart race. Now his face was stuck in his head. His stupid mullet. His gorgeous eyes, and soft, pale skin. He could hear his deep, alluring voice pounding through his ears. _Fuck!_

The heavy pants escaping his lips were a sign of aggravation, and maybe even sexual frustration.

"Do you think he's cute?"

"What the hell, Shiro?" Lance shouted in embarrassment. "Why are you saying his name all of a sudden?"

His leader chuckled in amusement. "Why? Are you gonna come if I do?"

Lance gasped. "Shiro!"

He could never admit it. But ever since he and Shiro started their relationship, even before that, he was pining for Keith. It wasn't hard for Lance to not think about him sometimes, because Shiro was an absolutely amazing boyfriend and leader and he couldn't be more lucky.

"Why are you telling me this? Are—are you into Keith? Tell me the truth!"

Just then, the automatic doors in the Black Lion's cockpit slid wide open, revealing a dreaded face that Lance didn't wish to see right now. "Keith!" the boy shrieked.

From what he could see, the Red Paladin was able to make out the top half of Shiro's head, and his elbows that rested on the chair's armrest. Oh, and of course, Lance's naked chest. He was well aware that Keith was still, in fact, wearing his uniform, meanwhile he and Shiro were completely naked. Lance wasn't going to explain himself, for it was obvious. Especially since their uniforms were lying on the floor. Simply there. Discarded.

Keith's eyes met Lance's fearful ones, unamused, and yet very much so. It was hard to tell from the way his arms were crossed as he wore a blank expression on his face. "Wow," he finally spoke, seemingly suppressing a laugh. "Am I... interrupting you guys? I was just wondering where you went off to, since Hunk and Pidge hit the showers."

"No, you're not interrupting," explained Shiro. Lance narrowed his brows in confusion. "We were just..."

"Having sex?" Keith finished teasingly.

_God damn it! He sounds so sexy!_

Lance felt helpless. His lips were practically sealed, for he didn't know what to say.

"What's the matter, Lance?" Keith asked, smirking. "I'm sorry about walking in on you. That must be embarrassing."

"Y-yeah. A little bit..."

"Keith," Shiro said expectedly, "why are you really here?"

Lance slowly loosened up a bit once he felt Shiro rubbing his hip affectionately. _Calm down, it's okay..._

"Well, since you're so curious," Keith chuckled, "I'd like to join you guys."

The Blue Paladin gasped in horror. _What the hell!_ _There's no way Shiro would say..._

"Okay."

Lance screamed, overwhelmed with confusion. "No! You can't join us! What the hell, Shiro? Why would you allow him to do that? This is private!"

Keith chuckled. "Oh, Lance. Didn't Shiro tell you?"

The Blue Paladin looked down at his leader, who wore a completely unapologetic expression on his face. "Tell me what? What's Keith talking about?"

"Lance," Shiro sighed, "Keith and I... have sex together, too. We've been dating for as long as you and I have."

Lance didn't say a word. For some reason, he wasn't surprised. Well, he was, but he somehow knew. The only reason he was upset was because no one said anything. "Why... why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Keith suddenly trudged towards them with heavy steps, then slid his hand behind Lance's neck, pulling him forward. The Blue Paladin yelped in surprise, but he couldn't deny how hard he currently was. He could feel his erection pressing against Shiro's stomach. His leader hummed at the sight.

Lance grasped the seat's headrest again, feeling his forehead being pressed against Keith's. "I like you, Lance," the Red Paladin panted. "And I know for a fact that you like me, too. Don't even lie to yourself." Keith continued. "We know how you feel. It's okay with us. Besides, no matter how many people are in a relationship together, trust and respect is the most important thing. Shiro and I talked it out, about you. We have an agreement. So, the only thing left is your approval. What do you say?"

The Blue Paladin was too turned on to make a rational decision before one word escaped his lips.

"Yes."

_Are you fucking serious?_

Keith smirked approvingly. "I'm so glad you feel that way."

Lance swallowed dryly as he felt Keith's warm breath tickling his ear. He suddenly felt his lips placing kisses along his neck, trailing along lower with each peck.

"He's so sensitive, isn't he, Shiro?" Keith said, hearing Lance whimper. "Very," the Black Paladin retorted, kissing Lance's torso. "Shiro," muttered the Blue Paladin, feeling guilty for forgetting he was also present. When it comes to having two partners, Lance was currently experiencing a brand new level of affection and praise. If he had to be honest, it felt good. But naturally being a flustered mess was causing him to slow things down a bit. Keith and Shiro didn't seem to mind.

"Does Shiro fuck you good, Lance?" the Red Paladin asked, subsequently grazing the Blue Paladin's ear, feeling the heat of Lance's flesh. "Y-yes!" he squealed.

"Yeah? You like bouncing up and down on that big cock?"

 _"Yes!"_ Lance panted, feeling his dick dripping.

"Can I kiss you?" Keith whispered.

The Blue Paladin nodded vigorously, then Keith clashed their lips together, earning an excited moan at the warm contact of their tongues intertwining. The Red Paladin chuckled against Lance's wet, pink lips. "You're so cute, Lance," Keith said, biting down on his lower lip.

Shiro's dick twitched from the wet, erotic sounds of his partners' lips smacking together. Lance continued to moan shamelessly, as he suddenly remembered to rub his long, dripping cock against his leader desperately. The Blue Paladin whined when he hadn't received any attention, feeling completely ignored. But before he could complain again, he felt huge hands give his ass a big, hard slap. "Ah!"Lance screamed, tears immediately forming beneath his eyes. He could feel his ass cheeks stinging, turning red. Shiro rubbed gentle circles around them with his palms, subsequently giving them a little squeeze.

Keith let out an uncomfortable grunt, feeling his black bodysuit tighten from his aching cock. "Take it off," Lance panted, nodding. The Red Paladin momentarily backed away, stripping his armor off, piece by piece. Lance bit his lip in anticipation, waiting to see Keith's toned body from underneath his bodysuit. "Lance," the Red Paladin spoke, gesturing to the zipper on his back, walking backwards for Lance to reach out. The Blue Paladin's fingers trembled as he slowly began to unzip the Keith's bodysuit, trailing lower and lower until Keith stopped him, stripping himself completely. Lance was right about the Red Paladin's toned body. It was nothing like Shiro's, of course, but he had an athletic build. All that training most certainly paid off. Like Shiro, however, Keith had a nice, broad back, a very tight ass, and very toned thighs.

Once Keith turned around to face him, Lance gasped. _That is one thick cock._ A little shorter than his own, but that wouldn't stop Lance from getting totally wrecked. "You like it?" the Red Paladin chuckled. "Mhm," Lance moaned. Keith then kissed his lips again, letting his tongue invade the Blue Paladin's mouth, loving the way Lance was panting heavily.

"Fuck," Shiro profaned, quickly lifting Lance off his lap without hesitation, then slamming him back down onto his erect cock. The Blue Paladin gasped from the sudden pain, which immediately became pleasure. He screwed his eyes shut, taking in the feeling the wetness and heat. He couldn't help but thrust back, creating a rhythm that felt sensational. He moaned wantonly, feeling furiously aroused from being completely filled. His pleasurable screams filled the cockpit as he continued to ride his leader, thrusting back as hard as he could. "Fuck! Shiro! Feels so good! Ah!"

The sight of Lance's delighted expression and arched back was doing well to make Keith's dick throb painfully. "Take that dick, Lance," he grunted, stroking his cock. Shiro moaned as he continued to pound him, his forelock now drenched in sweat. "Ngh! Ha—ah! Keith!" the Blue Paladin yelped, digging his nails into Shiro's chest. "You look so good," Keith panted. Lance whined, "I-I want you to— _ah!_ T-touch me! Please!"

The Red Paladin chuckled, biting his lip as he kept stroking. "Such a needy little kitty." Lance cried as Shiro smacked his ass again. "Ah! _Please!_ Right there, Shiro!" Keith grew harder at the sound of Lance's pleading voice. "You little slut," the Red Paladin groaned. "Fuck him harder, Shiro."

Keith, now behind Lance, nibbled his earlobe, feeling the Blue Paladin shudder in response. Lance then arched his neck against the other boy's shoulder, crossing his long arms behind his pale neck, clinging desperately. He gasped suddenly, feeling Keith's rough, calloused hand unexpectedly wrap around his dripping cock. "O-oh shit..." Lance panted, struggling to match Shiro's pace as his thighs began to quiver.

The Blue Paladin turned his head to the side of Keith's neck, nuzzling his flushed face against pale skin. "Keith," he panted heavily, caressing the Red Paladin's cheek. "Kiss me." Keith didn't need to be told twice, before their lips hastily met again. Lance sighed in content, moaning into the kiss. Two. Three. Four kisses. Their lips lingered after each peck to savor the contact. Lance hummed after retracting his face, now looking at Keith's other hand that played with his hard nipple. "A-ah..." the Blue Paladin whimpered. "Mmm..."

Shiro began to thrust harder, taking in the sight of Lance's wide open legs, pre-cum dripping all over Keith's clenched fist as he continued to stroke him faster and faster. Lance's head fell back, overwhelmed by the friction growing between his legs. 

Keith suddenly stopped stroking, then turned Lance around, whose back was now in front of his leader's chest, again. The Blue Paladin immediately locked his arms behind Shiro's neck, again, as Keith slowly began to take Lance in his mouth, making him shudder. "Just breathe, baby," Shiro whispered. The sound of his voice managed to make the Blue Paladin listen. "Good boy." Shiro then grabbed the boy's chin, directing him to face up with lustful eyes. "Shiro," Lance panted, before kissing his lips again. The Blue Paladin's kisses were a bit slow and sloppy, however, Shiro did enjoy guiding him nonetheless. The Black Paladin's kisses were passionate and sweet, but he also loved when things would get more heated, much like right now, as Lance let his tongue slide right into his mouth, moaning sinfully.

Keith watched fervently, stroking himself from the sexual scene of his two lovers in action. He decided to abandon Lance's throbbing cock for a moment, leaning towards his exposed and vulnerable neck, lips hovering over the sensitive area. Then, his teeth sank deeply into his bronze skin, earning a muffled scream. "Mph— _ah!"_ Lance cried, retracting his lips away from Shiro's, but his arms still locked tightly around his leader's neck. The Blue Paladin bit his lip, suppressing the urge to scream from the pain again, feeling new tears form underneath his eyes.

The Red Paladin noticed this, immediately placing tender kisses over the bite mark he had created. Lance loosened his grip around Shiro's neck a bit, feeling less tense and remembered to breathe. "Sorry," Keith chuckled softly. "You have such beautiful skin." He kissed his neck again. "It's so smooth, tempting..." the Red Paladin added, trailing his tongue over the bite. "Incredible. Irresistible."

"I couldn't agree more," Shiro groaned, then thrusted mercilessly with one sway of his hips. Lance instinctively moaned, absorbing the pleasureful sensation, leaking profusely. The amount of desire he was currently experiencing overwhelmed him, and he could barely keep up with it all. Keith's lips tickled his neck, as Shiro nibbled his earlobe. Lance whimpered. This is too much.

"I-I'm so hot," the Blue Paladin panted, causing his lovers to chuckle in unison. "Even during sex you're boasting," said Keith. Lance shook his head. "N-no. I mean I'm hot! I'm sweating!"

"I wonder why," Keith retorted with a sly grin, meeting Lance's flustered face, humming. "Lance sandwich," he chuckled with half-lidded eyes. The Blue Paladin narrowed his brows together, feeling the need to laugh, but he bit his lip to restrain it. Seeing a comedic side of Keith was strange, in a nice way. "You're mullet's messed up," Lance retorted.

"You know you like my mullet." And that was it. Their lips met again, only the kiss was sweeter and less sloppy than before. Keith then trailed his lips downwards from Lance's neck to his chest, to his stomach. "W-wait, Keith— _ngh!"_ the Blue Paladin yelped, but before Keith could stop himself, his lips were already in between Lance's legs again, kissing his inner thighs. Lance cupped a trembling hand over his lips, holding back a squeal. His eyes were scrunched shut, breath shuddering, back arching. "I adore your legs, too," Keith muttered breathlessly. "Heh. If I were you, I'd be just as narcissistic. Probably."

Lance scoffed, offended. "I'm surprised you guys aren't," he confessed, blushing. The heel of his palm rested against his cheek. It was quiet now. Nothing but the sound of their labored breaths filled the cockpit. Lance sighed. "Y-you guys are... gorgeous."

Keith and Shiro smiled at one another, as if reading each other's minds, agreeing about whatever it was they were thinking about. It bothered Lance, though. "What?" he asked, irritatedly. "Excuse me, but am I missing something here?"

The Red Paladin broke eye contact and resumed to kiss Lance's inner thighs, while Shiro answered instead. "You're a bit modest today, baby. Is everything okay?" Lance knew that humorous tone in his voice all too well. His brows furrowed together, annoyed. But he knew they were playing. Still. "Oh, so you guys think that I can't express my feelings without making a big joke about it?"

"You're so tense," Keith muttered, still kissing Lance's thighs, tickling his sensitive skin.

"Mm... ha— _ah!"_ the Blue Paladin moaned. "F-fuck y-you, Keith!" 

Shiro laughed. "We're just playing with you, babe. Thank you, Lance. I appreciate the compliment." He kissed his neck yet again, subsequently nibbling his big, round ear, too. "O-oh fuck," Lance panted, twitching. "Guys! F-fuck me, Shiro! Keith, s-suck me! S-stop teasing me already! G-give it to me!"

The Red Paladin chuckled, loving every second of Lance's incessant begging. He wanted nothing more than to suck the Blue Paladin's dick off until he cried. So, he finally decided to take him in his mouth again, hearing Lance's breath hitch. "F-fuck! Y-yes... _oh please, Keith!"_ he cried.

Keith began to give his own erection heavy strokes as he heard Lance beg for more, moaning in absolute pleasure, while taking in his delighted expression from above. "I-I'm so close!" the Blue Paladin cried, feeling Shiro pounding him, feeling Keith's warm, wet tongue licking the base of his cock as he bobbed his head repeatedly, building up the friction between his legs. "Oh my God! Guys I-I'm— _ngh—shit!"_

The Red Paladin stroked his leaking cock faster, loving the sound of Lance's choked sobs, gasping for breath. He moaned around the other's cock, sending vibrations, causing him to thrust deeper into his mouth. Shiro groaned from behind, his cock throbbing inside Lance. "H-harder, Shiro!" the Blue Paladin moaned. "Please, baby! I'm gonna come!"

"Me too," the Black Paladin grunted. Lance turned to face his leader again, immediately capturing his lips with his, moaning every time. Shiro whispered something that the Blue Paladin couldn't quite grasp, but he considered it to be a praise. Lance's free hand reached for Keith's raven-colored bangs that draped over his eyes, pulling them back considerately. "Look at me, baby," he whispered. "Fuck, I love your eyes." 

Their eyes met fervently, revealing each other's lust and affection. Lance bit his lip, absorbing the pressure between his legs that was so close to bursting. He threw his head back, meeting Shiro's urgent thrusts. Keith stroked himself with half-lidded eyes. He was close, too.

"I'm gonna come!" Lance cried, fingers clenching Keith's damp hair, feeling the Red Paladin's tongue lapping around his leaking cock. Shiro thrusted mercilessly, chasing his climax, fucking into Lance's hole dangerously. He grunted, tweaking the loud boy's hard nipples, earning a delicious moan from Lance's lips. Keith jerked himself faster and faster, bobbing his head continuously as the Blue Paladin's cock hit the back of his throat. Shiro moaned at the sight of Keith taking in all of Lance's cock, while the Blue Paladin grinded all the way down his leader's own length. "Fuck! I'm coming!" Shiro groaned. The three of them suddenly stuttered their hips, arching their backs, and finally came into a seemingly endless orgasm, as Shiro fucked into Lance, who fucked into Keith, who fucked into his fist.

Their bodies collapsed together, exhausted from the overwhelming pleasure due to sex. Lance sighed in satisfaction, feeling Keith release his cock from his mouth, spit—or maybe semen—drooling down his chin. Shiro nuzzled the Blue Paladin's neck, lazily, wrapping his arms around Lance's bronze-colored waist. Lance ran his fingers over Keith's forehead, which was drenched in sweat. "Mm... keep doing that," the Red Paladin hummed. Lance chuckled. "Stand up," he said. Keith obeyed, groaning from the soreness in his legs, and sat down on his lap.

Before Lance could even hug him, Shiro beat him to it, engulfing them both in his big, strong arms. "Hey! I'm being suffocated!" The Blue Paladin groaned, but regardless, he had a huge smile on his face. Shiro leaned forward, placing chaste kisses on their cheeks. Although Lance couldn't move a muscle, he didn't seem to mind. "You know what, guys," he spoke, earning his lovers' attention. "This is _the_ best sex I have ever had."

And they laughed, the three of them. Shiro cleared his throat. "It's also the messiest."

Keith laughed. "Don't worry. We'll help you."

"Yeah," Lance agreed, "we will."

**Author's Note:**

> This took months for me to finish... Writing about threesomes isn't so easy. I had a little trouble with transitions. That's why I feel like I didn't include much Sheith or Shance. Damn. I'm so sorry, my darlings. But I still had a lot of fun with this! Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> ❀ ✿ ❁ [Tumblr](http://rigb0ner.tumblr.com) ❀ ✿ ❁


End file.
